Ven
Ven & Vex (also known as Dual Venexus) are a Mechtogan team build up of two Darkus Venexus', that belong to SaberX. Information Ven & Vex both are of equal G-Power, as they battle together with a forceful fury. They both carry water blades that can easily slice through an enemy's attacks. These two Mechtogan can battle with ease on all terrains, but are most fearsome in water brawls. They deliver colossal blows with pincers and blades, at shocking speeds. Personality Ven is a studious person along with his partner, Vex. He likes working hard and training, and dislikes resting, saying that it makes him bored. Like his partner, Ven likes inputting logical thinking in all situations. Unlike Vex though, Ven is almost coldly logical, always looking at the outcome of certain actions and deducing whether it is worth doing the action or not. This makes him ponder on certain choices, even when his friends are at stake. Despite this, Ven's cool mind and judgement comes in useful amongst his more hot-tempered team mates such as Valkyrie. Even outside battle, he is cool, serious and deadpan. Vex is motivated by a strong sense of duty and loyalty, and when it comes to his obligations as a Mechtogan and the safety of his partner, Vex, along with his Bakugan and brawler, he is shown to be highly serious, composed, and extreme, and is ready to put his life on the line to defend them, no matter the cost. This is evident during the most of his battles when he shields Ven with his own body from Cyborg Dragonoid's attack. Although always concerned for his safety, Vex, as a Mechtogan, still respects his Master's wishes. The downside of his loyalty to his Masters is, that if Saber or any of his fellow Bakugan's lives are in danger, he is also willing to attack a friend. He would even go so far as to attack Cyborg Dragonoid, when he threatened Caliban's life, even if he is only brainwashed. Here, he is also shown to have a rather inflexible and narrow-minded side, as at first, he denies that he is brainwashed, but that he had been tricking them from the very start. Ven stabs Cyborg Dragonoid with the full intent of killing him and knocks him out in a rather brutal manner when he attempts to attack Caliban. When taking these actions, he shows no remorse or sadness. In battle, he is ruthless and has no mercy, whether his opponent be friend or foe. Ven and Vex also have a tendency to be extremely merciless and draconic to the point that they actually intimidate their own teammates. During this same instance, it is shown that they are more focused on completing their mission and eliminating all enemies than on celebrating the fact that they had managed to regroup with each other after being separated. They seem to be unable almost, to feel or pick up on certain emotions. They do not seem to be bothered by the fact that he can be intimidating to their friends, nor do they seem to notice. Despite their rather cold and emotionless personality, they do show that they can care for each other, as well as their friends. History 'Ability Cards' 'Ven' *'Vector Plate': Adds 400 Gs to Ven. *'Darkened Gazer': Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. *'Shadow Pulsar': Adds 300 Gs to Ven. *'Vector Fury': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Ven. *'Sting Pulsar '(Strike Pulsar): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Ven. *'Harpy Stringer': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Ven. 'Vex' *'Elite Strike Pulse': Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent and adds 200 Gs to Vex. *'Pulse Beam': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Eclipse Howl Reflector': Reflects the opponent's abilities, and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Vex. *'War Field': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Iron Destroyer': Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. 'Both' *'Stall Negative': Nullifies the opponent's abilities, and adds 600 Gs to Ven & Vex. *'Meta Shield': Any ability used by the opponent has it's effect nullified, and Ven & Vex's abilities do extra damage. (This ability cannot be nullified) *'Death Ravager' (Dead Havoc): *'Revenge Scavenger': Ven & Vex gain all the G-Power lost by their opponent, and combines thier current G-Power. If their opponent is a different attribute the amount is doubled. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Dual Revolution' (Revolutionary Fire): Combines the power levels of Ven & Vex. If their power level is not higher than, or equal to the opponent's, their current G-Power doubles. *'Disruptive Pulse': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Cards as long as Ven & Vex are on the field. Gallery Ven ready.png| Vex about to attack Ven touch down.png| Ven Category:Mechtogan Category:SaberX Category:Bakugan Dimensions